Yhorm the Giant
|hp-plus = |souls = 36,000 |souls-plus = }} Yhorm the Giant is a boss in Dark Souls III. He is one of the Lords of Cinder. Location Profaned Capital - In a large throne room at the end of the area. Description Yhorm is a hulking giant, comparable in size to the Iron Golem from Dark Souls or the Giant Lord from Dark Souls II. He is armed with an enormous cleaver, his eyes glow red and his face appears skeletal. Similar to other Lords of Cinder, his body and armor is covered in several burning scars and cuts. Lore Lonely Yhorm became a Lord of Cinder to put the Profaned Flame to rest,Cinders of a Lord description. he is a descendant of an ancient conqueror who lead the people he once subjugated, serving as both their blade and shield.Soul of Yhorm the Giant description. As a lord, he risked everything in the frontlines and fought valiantly as a one-man vanguard.Yhorm's Great Machete description. It is stated that he lost someone dear to him and, as a result, he forsook his greatshield, possibly as gesture of his inability to protect his loved ones.Yhorm's Greatshield description. Yhorm used to own two Storm Rulers -which are his greatest weakness-, but gave one to the humans that doubted him and left the other one to a dear friend of his.Storm Ruler description. The second blade ended up with Siegward of Catarina, who had been a close friend of the giant before he became a Lord of Cinder. Before his sacrifice, Siegward swore an oath that he would end Yhorm's suffering if he ever returned to life. Strategy Yhorm's attacks are, for the most part, not difficult to evade; however, most weapons, even if heavily reinforced, will not deal a significant amount of damage to him. The key to defeat him lies beside his throne, a greatsword known as the Storm Ruler. The sword weighs eight units, so that should be taken into consideration by the player before entering the boss arena. By activating the Storm Ruler's skill, "Storm King", the player will slam the sword into the ground, unleashing a furious storm which will deal a huge amount of ranged damage to Yhorm. In order to use the skill, the player must first hold the stance for a few seconds, at which point the wind around the blade intensifies. If the player has ended Siegward's questline, he will enter the battle with his very own Storm Ruler, which was given to him by Yhorm himself, making the fight much easier. The player may opt to enter the battle arena and go directly for the Storm Ruler. Once acquired, they may exit the game and continue. The player will appear outside the fog door once more. There, they may charge the sword and make proper preparations before the fight. An alternative strategy is to use a long reach weapon, such as the Greatsword, and target Yhorm's arms and head as they take about double and triple the damage of his legs, respectively. Eventually Yhorm will be staggered and can be riposted for massive damage that is on par with the Storm Ruler's skill. Drops *Soul of Yhorm the Giant *Cinders of a Lord Notes *Just charging the Storm Ruler's blade is not sufficient to deal damage to Yhorm. The player needs to actually unleash the weapon's skill on him (see this page for details). *Trying to use the Storm Ruler's skill without fully charging it, which takes about five seconds, will result in a standard greatsword's stance attack. **These attacks deal no extra damage and do not bring Yhorm to his knees. Thus, one needs to be careful not to attack prematurely, as it may result in an untimely death. Trivia *Yhorm is influenced by the Nordic mythology of the giant, Jorm. *A player version of Yhorm's armor set exists in the game files, but it is not available to the player under normal circumstances.Yhorm's armor set Gallery Yhorm.jpg|Yhorm on his throne. The final meeting.jpg|Siegward faces his former friend. Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 1 1434385725.png|Yhorm rising from his tomb in the opening cutscene. Videos References Category:Dark Souls III: Bosses Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Lords of Cinder